Bad Blood
by FaithlessAndHopeless
Summary: "We were young and drinking in the path, there was nowhere else to go. You said you'd always have my back, but how were we to know? Those are the things that bind us, together, forever. All this bad blood, won't you let it dry? Won't you let it lie? Those little things define us forever." Will the Bad Blood between Draco and Hermione finally dry?
1. Prologue

**Bad Blood**

**Prologue**

_Oh I feel overjoyed_

_When you listen to my words_

_I see them sinking in_

_Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin_

_Words are all we have, we'll be talking_

_These words are all we have, we'll be talking_

_And I hear you calling in the dead of night._

_You lean towards the spell_

_Any given opportunity_

_But what is there to gain?_

_When you're always falling off the fence that way? _

_{Bastille, Overjoyed}_

The Minister sat behind his desk, rubbing his sore eyes. He had been awake far too long, he was exhausted and wanted nothing more but to go home, sit down and have a Butterbeer.

"How many more?" He asked his secretary tiredly before looking out the window in his office. Outside the sun had already set and the streets came alive with the lights of buildings and streetlights.

"Just one Minister," the secretary replied before placing the parchment in front of him. He pushed his round spectacles up his nose before running a hand through his ever messy black hair. He never could tame it no matter what he did; it landed him in Witch Weekly more than once that was for sure. He picked up the parchment, his eyes almost falling out of his head as he read the name on it. He turned back toward his secretary, his eyes narrowed skeptically.

"Are you sure? There must be some kind of mistake." It had to be. Harry bent down, pulling open the bottom desk drawer, rummaging through all the papers stuffed in there. He really should get that cleaned up and orginised.

"No mistake Minister, it's been ten years to this date." She sighed, almost as if she felt sorry for him, but she couldn't decide if she should feel sorry because the Minister couldn't accept that it's been ten years or because it meant that _he _would be released from Azkaban. Harry found what he was looking for, pulling out an old piece of parchment. He squinted at it, looking for one name in particular. Once he found it he checked that the dates on the old and new parchment matched up perfectly. She was right, it's been ten years.

"Merlin's beard…" He ran his hands through his hair, this time because he was worried. "Why am I seeing this? This is a matter for the Department of Justice."

The secretary leaned forward, turning the parchment over. Harry's eyes widened as he saw what was written on the back. He would have no choice, he had to do this.

"Well then bring him in." Harry stood up, walking to the table that stood next to the window. He reached for the bottle of Fire whiskey that Kingsley gave him when he became Minister, Kingsley's last words to him ringing in his ears.

"_Do not drink this when you feel like it or when you're just plain thirsty. Drink it when you absolutely have to Potter." _

Now was as good of an occasion to drink it as any then. He unscrewed the cap before pouring the bright liquid into one of the glasses that accompanied the bottle, all the while listening to the door of his office opening and closing. There were footsteps and he could hear the air leave the pillow on the chair opposite his desk as someone sat down. He took a large gulp of the Fire whiskey before turning toward that person.

"Oh please Potter, stop being such a Drama Queen, it's not like you're about to release Voldemort from Azkaban." Draco Malfoy smirked, looking at the Minister of Magic.

Harry had to suppress the urge to role his eyes at Malfoy, but he gave in. It was either that or hexing the bloke. He put the glass down, walking back to his desk and taking a seat. Ten years in Azkaban did not do Malfoy any favours. His light blonde hair had grown two shades darker and there were dark circles under his eyes. He had grown taller, but he was pale and skinny. The effects of the Dementors could clearly be seen on him, not only in his physical features but emotionally too. Harry always thought the eyes were the window to the soul, and right now he was not wrong. Malfoy's eyes were a light grey, haunted by everything he had seen and by everything that was done to him.

The Minister of the time had no choice, Malfoy and his father had to go to Azkaban like all Death Eaters. He was 18 at the time and he had the dark mark, there was nothing to be done. When Harry became Minister he reviewed Malfoy's case and reduced his life sentence to 10 years. That's why he was so shocked when Malfoy's document landed on his desk, had it really been ten years? He didn't exactly want to see Malfoy either, they were enemies after all. Ten years in Azkaban couldn't change that.

"I'm sorry about your mother, you have my condolences." Malfoy's face cracked for a second before it became perfectly blank again. He didn't need Potter's sympathy or pity, but he had to bite his tongue and control his temper. He was, after all, talking to the Minister of Magic. "I have here her last will and testament." Harry cleared his throat, not wanting to waste any time. "When your father died in Azkaban Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, inherited everything. Now that she has passed she has willed the Malfoy fortune in Vault 71110, as well as Malfoy Manor and everything in it to her only son, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Yes, yes, I know Potter, can I go now?" Malfoy asked impatiently, he didn't need to be told what he already knew.

"I'm not finished. There is one condition in your mother's will."

Malfoy raised his brows, this couldn't be good.

"To gain access to the fault and the Manor you must be married. The vault and the Manor will remain closed to you until you are married."


	2. The Weight of Living Pt 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Weight of Living**

_All the things you've said and the things you've done_

_Can you carry it with no regrets?_

_Can you stand the person you've become?_

_{Bastille, The Weight of Living Pt 1}_

* * *

Hermione loved shopping. It wasn't because she got to buy herself new clothes and stuff, she wasn't that kind of girl, it was the solitude of being alone that she liked. She liked shopping because it allowed her to become lost in her own thoughts and to do menial things at the same time. She could be all on her own in a crowd of people without feeling alone. Loneliness was after all not about being alone, but about feeling unloved. She didn't feel unloved, but sometimes she just felt like no one understood her but herself, so she liked to keep herself company. Her favourite was book shopping; muggle book shopping to be precise. She didn't need to have her nose buried in a magical book for it to be fascinating to her. She was raised a muggle after all, she could at least read about their endeavors. She liked knowing what was going on in that world.

Today however, Hermione was not shopping for her own pleasure. The new school year was about to begin and she was shopping for some much needed supplies. The day had gotten away from her and the sun was already dipping below the buildings in Diagon Alley. She shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around herself, not because she was cold but because Diagon Alley still gave her the chills. She kept seeing the darker, broken version of the Alley overrun with Death Eaters and Snatchers. She didn't enjoy coming here anymore; the magic was gone for her even though the Alley had been repaired. That's why she enjoyed her small, cozy apartment in muggle London. That's where she could breathe easily. The last few years in the magical world had been suffocating her. The hype and the devastation of the war had finally died down, but the years after the war were still burned into her mind. She couldn't even walk down the street without being bombarded with questions or overrun by eager witches and wizards wanting to meet one of the Golden Trio. Personally she thought everyone had just gone around the bend, she was just a normal witch. She never used the term 'Golden Trio' to describe her and her friends, it was a bit silly. They were just people.

Hermione pushed a strand of brown hair out of her face before entering Amanuensis Quills, the bell above the door announcing her presence. She remembered what it was like to walk into a shop a few years ago. Everyone would go silent for a minute to stare at her before rushing toward her. It was even worse for Harry, who couldn't leave his house for two days because of the admirers waiting for him outside. She smiled remembering how she had to plough through the crowd to bring him food. This time no one even batted an eyelash in her direction, which she was grateful for. She continued to gather the items on her list; she liked buying the first years in her charms class Self-Correcting quills, partly because it meant she wouldn't have to correct their spelling errors and because she wanted to make them feel more comfortable. She remembered how scared and nervous she was when she sat in her first class, she tried to hide it of course but Professor McGonagall saw right through her. She handed Hermione one of her quills and told her just to take notes and pay attention and she would be fine. Hermione wanted her students to feel what she had felt all those years ago; at home.

After she paid for the quills and shrunk them down to fit in her small shopping bag she continued to go from shop to shop picking up items on her list. She went to Madam Malkin's for some new teaching robes, Scribbulus Writing Instruments for some parchment and Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment for the feathers her first years would be using. They blew up quite a few last year, so she got a little extra for this year. After she finished her list she sank tiredly into a chair at Rosa Lee Teabag, today had been more draining than she thought it would have been. She checked her watch, relieved to see she wasn't late.

"Hermione!" She looked up, spotting a very familiar red head rushing towards her, her arms full of school supplies. Hermione raised her brows as Ginny practically fell into the chair opposite her, putting all the bags down on the floor.

"Isn't James a little young to be getting school supplies?"

"They're for Teddy," she huffed, rubbing her stomach and back at the same time. Hermione never knew how her friends did it, not only were they raising their own two boys (both of whom had a knack for trouble just like their father) but they were raising Teddy Lupin as well as expecting their third child. On top of that Harry was the Minister of Magic, which left Ginny to do most of the work. Teddy was very much a part of the Potter family and Ginny and Harry raised him like he was their own. Hermione quickly did some math, only to discover that Teddy would indeed be starting at Hogwarts this year.

"He must be excited." Hermione ordered both of them some herbal tea, it calmed her and it was good for Ginny's baby as well.

"Not as excited as his father, he can't sit still, keeps going on and on about how he's going to be the best Gryffindor the school's ever seen." Ginny huffed again, rubbing her back with both hands now. "This little one is getting too big."

"It's not long now is it? Another month give or take?" Hermione had the honour of being the godmother of all Harry and Ginny's children and Ginny had asked her to be the godmother of the new baby as well. She knew that Harry and Ginny really wanted a girl this time but neither of them was brave enough to try and find out what the gender was. Hermione couldn't blame them; she would be scared too if she knew she was expecting another trouble maker. She loved the Potter children, but some times they were a little too much like their Marauder ancestors.

Ginny looked flustered and she huffed again, leaning back in her seat. "It still feels like forever." Ginny leant down, talking to her tummy. "You hear me? You do not have to stay in there for another month." Just as the words left Ginny's mouth she cringed and cried out, her hands going to her tummy. "Well I didn't mean right now!" Ginny panted as another contraction hit and she moaned.

Hermione jumped into action, since they couldn't apparate they would have to get to St. Mungo's on their own. A few people turned their heads to watch the two of them curiously and for a moment Hermione was angry, why didn't they help?

"Okay Ginny, just take a deep breaths," Hermione said as she helped the red head to her feet. At that moment the bell above the door of the shop rang again, this time signaling the arrival of a familiar blonde.

"Oh hello Hermione, Ginny," Luna greeted them in her usual airy tone. Her brows pulled together in concern as she took in Ginny, who was struggling to remain upright. "You don't look well Ginny, too many whackspurts float through your brain?"

"No Luna, she's in labour." Hermione said patiently as she wrapped her arm around Ginny to help her stand. "Could you grab those bags?" Hermione inclined her head toward their shopping bags and Luna complied, grabbing them quickly before going to open the door for the two women.

"Let's get her to St Mungo's."

* * *

A few hours later St Mungo's had, for the umpteenth time, a very crowded waiting room. Everyone had been notified of Ginny's early labour and rushed to St Mungo's. Bill and Fleur along with Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Charlie, George and Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had brought James, Albus and Teddy, Luna and Neville with their two sons, Lorcan and Lysander, Percy and Audrey with Lucy and Molly and Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda. The only person missing was Harry. The Minister of Magic had been notified of his wife's current state and dropped everything, but not even the Minister of Magic could beat the traffic in London on a Friday afternoon.

All of them were sitting in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for Harry's arrival or for word from Ginny. Hermione couldn't help but remembering the arrival of all the Weasley/Potter children for she had been present for each of them. She knew the waiting room of St Mungo's better than she knew her own apartment. She and Ron were waiting by the door for Harry, their hands clasped together. Ron had taken the first Portkey back from Bulgaria, where he was currently on an Auror mission. They did not see each other often as Hermione spent most of her time at Hogwarts and Ron was abroad a lot. They didn't talk much anymore either.

The doors to the waiting room burst open and Harry came running in, his black hair sticking out in every direction and his glasses half falling of his nose.

"Thank Merlin I'm not too late!" He nodded at the rest of the family before heading over to Hermione and Ron. They quickly embraced their friend before all of them went into the Delivery Hall to welcome the new Potter to the family.

"Her name is Lily Luna Potter," Harry proudly announced as each of the family members came in to Ginny's room to see the new baby. It was a girl, just like they had hoped. She was apparently very obedient, since she didn't waste any time coming into the new world. Hermione smiled at her friends, but she couldn't help being a little envious. She wanted children of her own, but right now it simply wasn't possible and it would never be.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked when everyone had gone home and all that remained was Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ron had to hurry back to Bulgaria. Hermione was cradling little Lily in her arms, the girl had her mother's eyes and she could tell that Lily would be just like her mother and grandmother.

"Yes?" She handed the little bundle back to Ginny, who was beaming with happiness.

"Would you mind if we asked Luna to be the godmother instead? It would mean a lot to her and to us."

"Of course not, I'm sure Luna would be honoured." Hermione smiled at her best friend, she didn't mind at all. Luna was a good friend and she was so proud of Harry for naming his only daughter after her as a symbol of their friendship. Hermione yawned before looking at her wristwatch, it was already one am. Where had the day gone?

"Go home," Ginny said seeing Hermione yawn. "You can come and visit Lily and me tomorrow." Hermione nodded and Harry got out of his chair, walking her to the doors of the hospital.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Hermione inquired. She noticed that he was a little absent from the night's proceedings. He nodded, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yes, I'm the Minister of Magic, I'm supposed to be stressed all the time," he said chuckling, but Hermione wasn't convinced. She wondered if she should push him on the matter, but then decided that he would tell her if it was serious. Hermione and Harry said goodbye and she was just about to apparate back to her apartment when she remembered that she came here in her car. Sometimes that was irritating, apparating was easier than driving but in some cases driving was the best option. She fished her keys out of her purse before heading toward the parking lot. It was almost deserted, which was not surprising for this time of night. The wind started to howl through the streets and she rushed to her car. She was just inside before the rain came down hard and heavy.

She debated leaving the car here and just getting it tomorrow but decided against it. She started the car and was just about to pull out of the parking lot when she spotted a figure bundled up in black at the far side of the parking lot. The figure appeared to be trying to shield itself against the rain. _No one should be out here in this weather,_ Hermione thought before casting a water repellent charm on her hair and clothes. She got out of the car, rushing over to the figure.

"Excuse me, sir? You can't be out here you'll freeze to death and it's not healthy."

The man raised his head to look at her and Hermione's jaw almost hit the pavement.

"Malfoy?"

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who followed and favourited the story, now just leave some reviews! **


	3. Sleepsong

**Sleepsong**

_Oh in the strangest dreams, walking by your side_

_It is the hole you impose upon your life._

_When you're out, loneliness, it crawls up in the ground_

_It's what you feel, but you can't articulate it out loud_

_Oh you go to sleep on your own and you wake each day with your thoughts_

_And it scares you being alone_

_It's a last resort_

_Your dreams and memories blurring into one_

_The scenes which hold the waking world slowly come undone_

_You'll come undone._

* * *

**5 years ago**

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to still her shaking body. The darkness around her was suffocating her. She couldn't breathe...there were too many shadows. She wanted to close her eyes but she knew that wouldn't help. She remembered the simpler days when she was little, her father used to tell her to just close her eyes, breathe, and wish the monsters in the dark away. Back then she still believed that she could wish the monsters in the dark away, but now she knew that no matter how hard she wished the monsters would never go away. They were inside her and around her and there was nothing she could do. When she closed her eyes their faces jumped out at her; the faces of Death Eaters and the ones she loved and lost. When she opened her eyes reality set in. The devastation and loss hit her like a wrecking ball. There was no escape for her.

That's why she went out to find one. It started innocently, like most good things did, with a pill here and a drink there.

Being Hermione Granger wasn't easy; but escaping Hermione Granger was twice as hard. Luckily she was smart; disappearing had been easy for her. The only ones who would miss her were Ron and Harry, but she didn't feel like explaining anything to them. How could she explain something to them when she couldn't even explain it to herself? How could she explain her dependency and the effect the pills and alcohol had on her? They didn't understand, they never will.

She had been gone for almost a year now, staying in her little bubble where reality couldn't touch her. She reached out to take another pill out of the bottle, putting it under her tongue before sitting back. It would take a few moments to dissolve and a few minutes to reach her bloodstream. What she really wanted was to shoot up, but she couldn't afford it. She refused to touch the money in her vault. Right now she wasn't Hermione Granger.

The world where she was known, where she had money and magic and friends, was long gone. It was but a distant memory that quickly faded when the pills grabbed hold of her. The pills offered a comforting abyss, it wasn't dark, but it wasn't light either. It was some place in between where she could float for days and where she felt light as a feather. That was the place she wanted to be in forever. Nothing was a priority anymore, she was free.

Or so she thought. No good thing lasts forever right?

She swayed back and forth, smiling as the pills took effect. She let all her worries melt away, she let herself melt away. There was nothing in this world that could touch her, and she was fine with that.

Her fingers lightly traced the scar on her arm. Mudblood. They had tried everything, but it wouldn't go away. That was her worst memory; that was the one that always jumped out at her. The searing pain, the words were not being etched into her skin but into her soul. She had been like cattle and she would be slaughtered like cattle. Her fingers shook as she picked up the knife. It was blood stained.

She opened her eyes, swallowing hard as she looked at her arm. If she gave up magic what did that make her? Certainly not a mudblood. She would be normal, just another muggle. She blinked, her eyes focusing on the words.

"Not anymore..." She mumbled as she slowly dragged the knife across her arm, like she was scratching out a spelling mistake. Her eyes burned with tears as she breathed hard, pushing the knife deeper. She wanted to do that to her memories. She wanted to stab them and kill them and cross them out. Blood ran down her arm as she cut herself deeper, her emotional turmoil was enough to block out the physical pain. It was either that or the pills and the booze, she didn't really care.

"Mudblood..." The blood that ran down her arm was bright red, just like everyone else's. "Why me? Why my blood?" She was the same inside as all the rest, why did she have to be so different? It was ugly to be different. Society encouraged her to be herself but shunned her when she was different from everyone else. She was told to follow her dreams but her dreams were frowned upon. She was different, she stood out, but she could never fit in. That was the problem, it was not her inside, it was the outside. Inside everyone was the same, but outside they weren't. That's how they were judged.

Looks, clothes, status...she would never fit in, even if her blood was bright red just like theirs.

Her head was turning now, it became harder to breathe. Her vision blurred...the pills weren't supposed to do this. She looked down at her arm, only to discover she had pushed the knife too deep. Blood spurted from the wound.

This was good. Let them all see her blood was the same as theirs. She forced her eyes to focus again, gathering enough strength to dip her fingers in the blood on the ground. With a shaking hand she slowly wrote on the white floor in her own blood.

"It's the same as yours..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

The front page of The Daily Prophet read "Golden Suicide Attempt."

Hermione almost laughed as Harry showed her the paper, but the look on his face made her bite it back. She didn't know what to tell her best friend.

"A year Hermione! A bloody year!" He had been going off at her all morning, yelling and shouting and occasionally just raising his voice. "We thought Death Eaters had gotten a hold of you! We've sent search parties all over the world! You've been missing for a year!"

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at him. She heard the same speech from Ron, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Luna and Neville. She just sat there through it all, not saying a word to them. What could she say? Was she supposed to thank the Auror's for finding her just before she bled out? Was she supposed to thank them for saving her life? She didn't want to be saved. She didn't need it.

"Why, Hermione?" Harry's green eyes pleaded her to answer him. Her hands were tied to the bed. Ron had told the nurses to tie her down, he was afraid she might try something again. She kept a watchful eye on the clock. In two hours her body would go into shock and she would start detoxing.

Hermione just stared numbly at Harry before sinking back into the pillow, closing her eyes. She just wanted to get out of here. The darkness was going to close in on her again. She needed her pills to keep the darkness away. She focused on her breathing, keeping it steady to fool Harry into thinking she was asleep.

"Harry?" It was the voice of Seamus. After the war he decided he wanted to become a healer. He couldn't stand seeing people in pain and he wanted to help. He wanted to save lives, not take them.

"Yeah?"

"She's been using, only for a few months." She could hear him curse under his breath. "Her body will go into shock and withdrawal symptoms will start to show soon."

"I'm staying here," Harry stated, Seamus couldn't scare him away. Hermione wished that he would just leave.

"There is something else..." Seamus cleared his throat before speaking again. "She has clinical depression."

Harry was silent for a moment. "So?"

"There are times she may feel sad, lonely, or hopeless for a few days, that's normal considering what has happened. But major depression - clinical depression - lasts longer and is disabling. It prevents her from functioning normally. An episode of clinical depression may occur only once in a person's lifetime. More often, though, it recurs throughout a person's life. Usually in cases like hers where she has abused drugs we ignore depression symptoms, but...she's lost the will to live Harry. She's been barely functioning for over a year now. She wanted to die."


	4. The Weight of Living Pt 2

**The Weight of Living pt. 2**

_Now that you're here _

_Suddenly you fear you've lost control_

_Do you like person you've become?_

_Under the weight of living_

_You're under the weight of living. _

* * *

Hermione started blatantly at the white-haired man in front of her. How was this possible? Was she seeing things, was it an illusion? Surely Draco Malfoy wouldn't be sitting on a street corner in the middle of London looking like he did? He looked like a ghost, there were heavy black bags underneath his eyes and he was so thin that his cheekbones stood out at a weird angle. He was as pale as a ghost too, but what really shocked her was his eyes as he looked up at her. They were empty, hollow, two silver pools of nothingness. It was like staring into the eyes of a glass doll, it was disturbing and unsettling. Every now and then she would see a small flicker of light in his eyes, but then it would disappear, almost like a Dementor had sucked all the happiness out of him and left him with nothing.

He was wearing baggy clothing, which made him look even skinnier, his platinum hair plastered to his face, darkened by the rain. Even his hair had lost its colour, there was truly nothing left but a shell.

It hit Hermione in the chest like a stunning spell and knocked the air out of her lungs. Without thinking she took out her wand and cast a water-repellent charm on Malfoy's clothes, at least that way he wouldn't be an empty, cold shell, just an empty one. She felt dizzy, the lack of air in her lungs was not helping at all. She never liked Malfoy, but seeing another human being like this tugged on her fragile heartstrings. Then she remembered the date and her chest tightened further. Today ten years ago, Malfoy was sentenced to Azkaban for life, but five years ago when Harry became the Minister of Magic he reviewed the case, lightening Malfoy's sentence. Hermione remembered the day very well, as she was on the review board.

* * *

_5 Years ago, Dept. of Justice. _

_Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat, wringing her hands in her lap. She had never been a nervous person and when she was nervous she found effective ways of dealing with it, but today was different. Today she was going to decide if a person was going to live or die, and that person was Draco Malfoy. He had been in Azkaban with his father for the past five years now and the truth was, he was on her mind every single day. She was terrified to tell anyone about it, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She couldn't stop resenting him. Her fingers lightly traced the scar on her arm, the one that read 'Mudblood.' That was all she was to him, nothing more than an abomination. He stood by and watched as that awful woman etched the words onto her skin and onto her soul, branding her forever. He stood sneering at her as Bellatrix tortured her, and she was sure that he would have joined in if Bellatrix let him. He was a foul little ferret, but he had cut her deeper than he realised. _

_Two weeks ago she woke up to discover that her period was a week late, which would mean that she was pregnant. She was overjoyed, maybe Ron would finally wake up and ask her to marry him. Ginny and Harry were already married, baby number one on the way, plus they had Teddy too. Hermione loved Teddy, she loved taking him out and spoiling him with trips to Hogsmeade to visit Honeydukes. She wanted kids of her own that she could spoil, mini versions of her and Ron. She could already imagine them, a small boy with freckles and red hair, just like his father, and a little girl with the same brown, curly hair as her mother. She practically skipped into St. Mungo's that morning to confirm the pregnancy. She didn't tell anyone, not even Ginny, she just wanted to be sure. She was in the perfect place to have a baby, she had been off her anti-depressants for a few months now and she felt great. She didn't crave the drugs and the pills anymore and she felt great. She was ready to have a baby. _

_Unfortunately things never seemed to work out for her, for when she left St. Mungo's later that morning her heart was shattered. She was not pregnant and the healers told her that she would never be able to have a child. _

"_Due to the extensive trauma your body has gone through over the years it is unable to support a fetus," one of the healers told her. They didn't have to tell her which trauma had ruined her like this, she knew it in her heart. The scar on her arm mocked her, it was not only a reminder of a very dark war, but it was also a reminder that she would never be able to have children of her own. Stubborn as she was, she refused to believe that it couldn't be fixed. They were wizards after all, surely they were capable of preforming miracles? _

'_I'm sorry, Hermione, there is nothing we can do." _

_She even went to muggle hospitals, but they couldn't do anything for her either. _

_It whad been a hard two weeks, she was torn between resenting Malfoy and relapsing back into depression. It was his fault, he stood by and watched. Even after the war and after he was locked up he still found ways to ruin her life and remind her of how worthless she was. She wasn't going to stand for it, she was going to get her revenge. _

_The clattering of chains snapped Hermione out of her thoughts as a steel cage was brought into the room. Inside the steel cage, hands and feet shackled, was Draco Malfoy. He kept his head down, not looking at anyone who was seated in the room before him. Harry cleared his throat, casting a glance towards his best friend to make sure she was alright. Hermione's face was emotionless, but her heart was racing. _

"_Five years ago you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, were sentenced to life in Azkaban for your crimes against the wizarding world, this hearing was put together to decide if you deserve a lighter sentence. Is there anything you can offer us before we start to make our decision?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. _

_Malfoy finally lifted his head and Hermione almost gasped. He looked right at her, the slightest smirk on his face. His eyes were dark and dangerous and the looked right through her. She shivered as her blood ran cold, it was almost as if he knew what he was still doing to her and he was smug about it. The whole exchange took seconds and before Hermione could blink Malfoy had turned to Harry. _

"_Locations of dark artefacts and Death Eater hideouts." _

_Harry nodded and Malfoy rattled off the locations in a bored tone, as if he had somewhere better to be. When Malfoy was finished Harry spoke again. _

"_All in favour of not reducing Mr. Malfoy's sentence?" Hermione's hand went up, this time it was her turn to look at Malfoy smugly. She wanted him to die in Azkaban, but most importantly she wanted him to know what it felt like to have your happiness ripped out of you by your worst enemy. _

"_Very well, we move to reducing your sentence to 5 more years in Azkaban." _

_Hermione looked around, only her hand was up. _

* * *

"Granger," Malfoy spoke, his voice sounded so different, dead and empty. Hermione opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She fumbled for the right words, but nothing came to her. She must have looked like a complete fool, just standing there with her mouth hanging open like a goldfish gasping for water. "Are you going to stand there gawking like an idiot all night or are you going to go home?" He snapped at her, clearly getting impatient.

She didn't know what to do, so she turned on the spot and apparated home, forgetting about her car.


	5. The Draw

**The Draw**

_I can feel the draw,_

_I can feel it pulling me back, _

_It's pulling me back._

_Are you drifting way beyond what's normal?_

_Cause round your mind rings,_

_The words that they would say._

_When you go home, everything looks different_

_And you're scared of being left behind? _

_Just listen to your friends, they only care and hope you're alright. _

* * *

"You look horrible," was Ginny's first words as Hermione walked into her hospital room. The red-head was already up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a red sweater, a scarf wrapped around her neck. In her arms was baby Lily, still fast asleep. Hermione knew she looked terrible; her hair was an utter mess this morning and refused to coöperate. She was dressed in a comfy pair of jeans and she was pretty sure her sweater was on backwards, but her head and eyes hurt too much to care. She had tossed and turned all night, barely sleeping as the sight of Malfoy haunted her. The storm raged on during the night just like Hermione's thoughts raged on. She found herself wondering if he was alright, but she quickly brushed those thoughts away. She would not pity him, not after what he had done to her. He deserved everything he got.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "They're letting you go already?" She asked as she walked over to kiss the top of Lily's head softly. She was only coming for a visit, but now it looks like she would be the one to take Ginny home, unless Harry was around there somewhere. "And where is Harry?" The room was empty except for the three of them and Ginny's bag.

"I've done this a few times Hermione; I don't need all the instructions like I did the first time. I feel fine and they said Lily was ready to go home. Harry has gone to get the car," Ginny held Lily out to Hermione, who gladly took her into her arms, making sure to support her head. She had all the confidence in the world in Ginny's mothering abilities; she seemed to have a good handle on the four boys in the house. Ginny rummaged through a few cupboards before finding what she was looking for and straightening up. She held up a small vial of clear liquid, showing it to Hermione, who immediately recognized it.

"Honestly Ginny, I'm not hung-over," she scolded, swaying Lily gently.

"It doesn't just work for hangovers smart ass," Ginny said as she walked back to Hermione, taking Lily from her and handing her the vial. "It'll help with that headache."

Hermione mumbled a thank you before picking up Ginny's bag, pocketing the potion. There was a potion for everything and even after all these years she still wasn't used to using them. She would feel better once she's had a cup of coffee to drown herself in. She followed Ginny out of the room, waving at a few healers she knew as the two of them made their way towards the front of the hospital.

"Come by for coffee in the afternoon," Ginny said as Hermione held the door open for her and they both stepped out into the street. The air was fresh and clean after last night's storm and the sky was a brilliant blue. Hermione loved the smell of the city after the rain, it smelled fresh and like the earth. The rain washed away all the bad smells and the filth, leaving everything clean. If only the rain could wash away her thoughts and make them clean too.

"Of course, but you need to get some rest Ginny." Hermione scanned the street for Harry and the familiar black ministry cars that usually accompanied them, but she couldn't spot them.

"Rest? I barely know what the word means anymore," Ginny asked as she too swept her eyes across the street. "Hermione did you leave your car here?"

Hermione's head snapped up and she followed Ginny's gaze toward her car. The white Audi was still parked in the same spot at the far end of the parking lot. It was still early and her car was the only one in the lot. How could Ginny have known that? Hermione knew that she was observant, but she didn't think she was psychic. When Hermione didn't answer Ginny explained further.

"Why would park at the end of the lot if there are so many spaces available? The only logical reason is that you left it here and apparated home."

"I didn't want to drive in the storm," Hermione lied, tucking her hair in behind her ear. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she watched Hermione and she knew the red-head suspected her of lying, but she just kept her cool. Finally Ginny decided to just drop it and she turned her attention back to looking for Harry.

"Where is that man?" She wondered out loud. Hermione was about to answer when the black ministry car pulled up. Harry quickly jumped out of the car, running over to Hermione and kissing her cheek before taking Ginny's bag from her.

"You look terrible; did you go to a party last night?" He asked as he kissed Ginny before helping her into the car with Lily.

"Very funny," Hermione rolled her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips. "We'll see how great you two look once that little one starts getting her teeth." Harry cringed as he opened the trunk and out Ginny's bag inside and Ginny just laughed.

"A little whiskey and she'll be fine."

"We're all going to need whiskey to get through this," Harry laughed as he closed the trunk and he walked around the car. "You're coming for dinner right? Teddy keeps going on about Hogwarts and I figured who better to talk to him than one of the professors?"

"Well I was invited for coffee..." Hermione shrugged, pushing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"You're staying for dinner." Ginny said as Harry got into the car. "We'll see you tonight." She waved at Hermione before the car pulled into the early morning traffic. Hermione smiled, shaking her head at her two best friends. What would she do without them?

A moment later Hermione unlocked her car, sliding into the driver's seat. She let out a relieved sigh; Malfoy was nowhere in sight. He must have found some other place to squat. Why didn't he just go home? Hermione shivered as the image of Malfoy Manor flashed in front of her, the dark, looming towers and the dark windows. The house was beautiful in its own way, the gothic architecture was something to be admired, but Hermione would never be able to set foot in its haunted halls again. Was Malfoy avoiding his house for the same reason that she was, or had he lost the house somehow? Secretly she wished that it was the latter, but she instantly regretted it. Losing your home and your family was not something she would wish on anyone; not even Draco Malfoy.

She put her foot on the brake before pressing the start button. She knew she wasn't supposed to turn her head when she reversed, but she couldn't help it. She put the car in reverse, turning her head as she eased her foot off the brake. It was only when she turned her head that she noticed there was someone in the car with her. She let out a scream, her foot slamming down on the brake. The car lurched backwards, colliding with the lamppost; she had hit the gas instead of the brake. Draco Malfoy sat up, his body slamming into Hermione's seat as the car collided with the lamppost.

"Bloody hell," he cussed as he pulled himself up. Hermione's heart was racing, her breathing so hard she could hear it in her ears. "Who taught you to drive?" Draco sneered. Anger shot through Hermione as she turned around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing in my car?" Without waiting for an answer she jumped out, examining the back of her car. It was nothing a simple spell could fix, but she was still angry at him.

Malfoy stumbled out of the car as well, his pale face growing even paler as he looked at the damage. "You left it open last night; I needed a place to sleep." He spat the words out, almost as if it was difficult for him to admit to sleeping in her car. He shot her an irritated look, as if it was plainly obvious and he was disgusted that someone of her stature couldn't figure it out. Hermione tried very hard to keep her cool and she shot him a cold glance. They were not twelve and this was not Hogwarts, he couldn't bully her anymore.

"Couldn't find a comfortable bed in that house of yours Malfoy?" Hermione snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched him. His expression grew dark and she could see ghosts in his eyes. She immediately regretted her words.

"How much?" Malfoy asked, not answering her question.

"Excuse me?"

"How much money do I need to give you to repair the car Granger," Malfoy sighed, still irritated that he had to explain everything to the brightest witch of their era.

Hermione was stunned; did Draco Malfoy just offer to pay for the damage that he had caused? Her mouth hung open again and Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Merlin's beard Hermione," he ran a hand through his filthy blonde hair. That was the first time he called her by her given name. His eyes widened as he realized his mistake and he cleared his thought. Hermione was still in shock, not able to wrap her mind around the events that just took place. Finally she shook her head to clear it, pulling her wand out and waving it at the back of the car. The bumper popped back into place and there wasn't a scratch on the white paint.

"Nothing, you don't owe me anything." Malfoy nodded before turning around and pulling his shredded black cloak over him. He started to walk away, but something in Hermione made her call him back. "Malfoy!" he was a few paces ahead of her already and she ran to catch up to him. "Where are you going?"

Malfoy looked down at the brown-haired woman; he was still a good head taller than she was. He shrugged his shoulders; he didn't have anywhere to go. He couldn't go home, it didn't feel like home anymore and he wasn't allowed to go inside. He had next to no money either, as he couldn't touch anything in his family vault, but luckily he was smart. Before the war started he put away a sum of his own money in his own fault, unfortunately when he went to Azkaban the Dept. Of Justice took away his key. He was working on getting it back, but for now he was left with nothing.

"Come home with me?" Hermione stopped. Her brain had disconnected from her mouth again. What was she thinking, inviting him to her apartment? Draco Malfoy! She must be coming down with something.

Malfoy opened his mouth, he was about to protest, but she cut him off. "I insist, only for one night." She grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back to her car.

His father must be turning around in his grave knowing that his only son was accepting the help of Granger.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione's head appeared in the fireplace of the Potter Manor a few hours before dinner time. Teddy was sitting on the floor, paging through some of his Hogwarts books. He looked up as he heard Hermione and he smiled, his hair changing to brown curls to match hers. Taking on certain features of a person was something he did when he was excited to see them. Hermione laughed as she watched his hair grow almost to the floor.

"Aunty Hermione!" He exclaimed, pushing the curls out of his face.

"Hi Ted, do you think you could Ginny for me?" The little boy nodded before jumping up and disappearing out of the door. Hermione looked around the living room. It looked exactly like the Gryffindor common room, with a few other colours here and there. Hermione remembered when Harry turned 18 and it was revealed that he had inherited Potter Manor from his grandparents. He never knew they had a Manor and at first he wanted to sell it, but Ginny convinced him to at least explore it first. He stayed in there for a whole week, digging through books on his family and everything left. Parts of the house had been destroyed, but he wasn't sure if that had happened during the first or second war. He started to restore the house and pretty soon it became their family home again.

"Nice to see you Hermione," a voice said from the corner of the room. Hermione smiled as she looked at the portrait of James and Lily that hung on the wall. Lily smiled at her, waving and Hermione waved back.

"Hermione?" Ginny came walking into the room, bouncing Albus on her hip. Albus laughed and waved at the picture of his grandparents and they waved back. Ginny put Albus down between the books and he happily started throwing them around. "What's wrong?"

"Draco Malfoy is on my couch."

Ginny blinked, stunned for a moment, before she burst out laughing clutching her stomach. "You're joking?"

"I'm serious Ginny! Draco Malfoy is taking a nap on my couch." Hermione launched into the story of how she found him in her car and how she offered to help him out. "It was so awkward in the car." Hermione cringed, remembering the tense air between them. The small space they were in didn't help either.

"So what did you do?"

"I took him home, shoved him into the shower and fed him and now he's passed out on the couch."

Ginny waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Hermione shook her head. "Ginevra Potter it is not like that!"

"Oh come on Hermione, sexy Draco Malfoy is on _your couch!" _Ginny made a lot of rude hand gestures and got scolded by Lily for doing so in front of Albus. She just snickered and covered Albus' ears. "Get in there Hermione."

"You're impossible Ginny," Hermione sighed. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bring Draco along!" Ginny yelled just as Hermione pulled her head out of the fireplace.

She was in big trouble.

* * *

**Hi guys, it's awesome that I'm getting all these favs and follows, but I would really appreciate some reviews. Thoughts? Comments? I don't bite...hard. **

**FAH**


	6. Flaws

**Flaws**

_When all of your flaws_

_And all of my flaws_

_Are laid out one by one_

_Wonderful part of the mess that we've made_

_We pick ourselves undone_

_They lie there hand in hand,_

_Ones we've inherited, ones that we've learned_

_There's a hole in my soul_

_Can you fill it?_

* * *

Hermione has never felt so awkward in her entire life, she didn't even feel this awkward around Ron and Lavender when they were dating in their sixth year. The silence in the car was tense and neither of them said a word. Hermione silently cursed herself for buying such a small car, the space between her and Malfoy was not enough. Tension oozed from both of them, the air was so heavy you could cut it with a knife. Hermione was grateful when they finally pulled up in front of her London apartment. It was a few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, in a very busy part of London, but she didn't mind. Being surrounded by so many people made her feel safe. She couldn't get out of the car fast enough, taking a deep breath of fresh air. Malfoy didn't say a word as he followed her up the stairs to her apartment. She fumbled with the keys, feeling his eyes burn into the back of her head. What was she thinking? Why did she feel sorry for him after all he had done? Maybe it was that haunted look in his eye, like he had seen way too much for a normal 28 year old. Then again, all of them had seen too much.

She showed him to the bathroom, trying very hard to ignore the awkwardness of this whole situation. Draco Malfoy was in her house, taking a shower in her shower, and she let it happen.

"Yeah, I've gone completely around the bend," she mumbled to herself as she rummaged through her fridge, trying to find something for him to eat. He was terribly thin and if there was one thing that always plucked at her heartstrings, it was underfed people. It was a side of her she hadn't seen in a while, it was the side of her that wanted to take care of everyone and make sure they were alright. She was always the one who did the right thing, and helping him was the right thing to do, right? She finally found some leftover chicken noodles and she quickly popped them into the microwave. She then listened to the water running in the bathroom, tensing up as she heard it turn off. A few minutes later Malfoy was standing in the door way. He looked a little better, but not much. She had given him some of Ron's old clothes (not that she told him that, otherwise he never would have accepted it), a pair of jeans and a grey sweater. Both were way too big for him and made him look thinner than he already was.

"I hope you like noodles," she said, trying to break the silence between them. His face was stone cold and she couldn't get a read on him, which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Noodles?" He raised an eyebrow, walking over to her and examining the microwave. "And what on earth is this contraption?"

Hermione almost laughed, but then she remembered that Malfoy was a spoiled little brat who lived in a huge Manor and had everything done for him. She doubted that the Malfoy's had a microwave, or that he had ever been in a kitchen. "It's called a microwave, it heats up food, and I think you'll like the noodles."

The microwave beeped, causing Malfoy to jump back a little before he cleared his throat and regained his composure. He sat down at the small table in Hermione's kitchen as she dished up the noodles. She watched him as he sniffed the noodles before putting a forkful in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully on them, deciding if he liked the taste or not. Finally he just started shoveling it into his mouth and she took that as a good sign. When he was finished he asked if there was more and Hermione quickly heated the rest up for him.

"So it doesn't work with magic?" He asked, eyeing the microwave warily.

"No, it works with science." Hermione launched into a detailed explanation of how a microwave worked. This she was comfortable with, explaining and teaching was what she does best. After she was done Malfoy just blinked at her.

"Guess I missed a lot, didn't I?"

She nodded, placing the second helping of noodles in front of him. He tucked in, finishing them in record time before stretching and yawning. Hermione showed him to the couch and seconds later he was knocked out.

Her conversation with Ginny didn't make her feel any better so she went back into the kitchen to make herself a hot cup of tea. She was doing the right thing, and it was only for one night. Then she would hopefully never see Malfoy again. It was a strange sight, him sprawled out on her small couch in her small apartment. Who would have thought that this was even possible?

Hermione's eyes wandered to the clock on the kitchen wall, if she didn't get a move on now she would be late for dinner. As she walked back into the living room, Ginny's invitation ran through her head. She looked at Malfoy, sound asleep on the couch. Should she wake him and invite him to dinner?

She spent the next five minutes pacing up and down, trying to decide which was the better option. She didn't feel entirely comfortable with leaving him alone in her apartment, but she knew that taking him to Harry's wouldn't be a very good idea either. Finally she decided to leave him a note saying she'd gone out and to lock up anything embarrassing about herself, like her baby pictures. After that was done she quickly grabbed her coat and smoothed down her hair before leaving the apartment to apparate to Potter Manor.

Hermione appeared smoothly on the doorstep, like she always did, and before she could even knock on the large oak door two black-haired boys came running out, almost knocking her over as the tackle-hugged her.

"Hello Teddy, James," she greeted the boys as they hugged her tight. Teddy's hair was black this evening, making him look just like Harry and James. The two of them hugged her tight and she kissed both their heads before they let go. Teddy took James' hand, helping the smaller boy back into the house before the two of them ran off again.

"Hey Hermione," Harry stood waiting by the door, his hair as disheveled as always and his glasses were falling off his nose. He looked tired, but at the same time relaxed and happy. It was good to see her friend happy.

"Hi Harry," she gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before he took her cloak. "How have things been with Lily?"

"She's a little devil like her mother," Harry grinned as he led Hermione into the living room. Neville and Luna were there as well, the twins playing with a large box of goodies from the joke shop. George and Angelina were there too, Fred and James watching in amazement as George showed them some kind of new prank. A chorus of "hey Hermione" ran through the room and Hermione smiled as she sat down on one of the empty couches.

"Please don't tell me you're giving them more prank advice George, remember who has to deal with all of that when they go to Hogwarts in a couple of years," Hermione groaned, remembering the time Fred and James decided to play a prank on her. She had green hair and gills for two weeks. She threatened to hex George if he didn't do something to fix it. She could tell he was proud of the boys and he was having a laugh as well, but even George Weasley knew when not to cross Hermione.

"Oh relax Hermione, I'm just showing them some new stuff I've been working on, see if there's a market for it." George handed Teddy what appeared to be a normal candy cane. When Teddy licked the candy cane, it stuck to his tongue before it started to grow. George grinned as Fred and James laughed and poor Teddy was pulled to the ground.

"Twis is nowt funny," Hermione heard him grumble as George waved his wand and the candy cane shrunk again.

"How is that for some Christmas cheer," he grinned, sitting back.

"I'm sure those will sell, we'll just have to look out for them over the holidays, right Hermione?" Neville asked. Neville was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts and he was good at his job. On several occasions he and Professor Cross, the potions master, cooked something up to counter the effects of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The Professors at Hogwarts were no strangers to the prank products and over the years they have learned how to deal with it.

"We sure have to, I don't want any of those for Christmas," Hermione laughed, watching as the boys played. A moment later Ginny came into the room, falling down on the couch next to Hermione.

"Lily is finally asleep, that kid has a brilliant set of lungs on her," she huffed, pushing her red hair out of her face. Her gaze swept across the room before she turned to Hermione, who knew what the redhead was going to ask.

"He's not here," Hermione said lowly and Ginny indicated that they were going to talk about this later.

"Come on everyone," Harry said as his head appeared in the doorway, "dinner is ready."

* * *

Hermione always enjoyed dinner at the Potter's, the food was great and she always ate too much. Hermione was the last one left as after dinner all the kids couldn't keep their eyes open and the parents took them home. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were now seated in the living room again, each with a glass of butterbeer in hand.

"So...Draco," Ginny said. Hermione assumed that Ginny told Harry about Malfoy, as Harry didn't even blink at the sudden mention of his name.

"Yeah, Malfoy," Hermione sighed, launching into the story of how she ran into him that night after Lily's birth. "I must have left my car open, because the next morning he was in it."

"Why did you take him home?" Harry asked.

"I don't know...there was just...I can't explain it Harry. It just felt wrong seeing him like that even after all he's done. He deserved what he got but...you should have seen his eyes. I just had to help him."

"Well I'm proud of you Hermione, it takes a certain amount of strength to do what you did. He'll be back on his feet soon, you did the right thing in helping him," Ginny said. Hermione could only hope that she was doing the right thing.

Later that night when she arrived at home she found the apartment empty. There was a note on the couch, but all it said was 'Thank you. DLM' and nothing more. Hermione sighed, relieved that she didn't have to worry about Draco Malfoy anymore.

Now things could get back to normal.

* * *

**Thank you so much to all that reviewed! And for those of you who did not...please do. I'd like to know what you all think.  
**

**Thank you!**


	7. Haunt

_I'll come back to haunt you_

_Memories will taunt you_

_And I will try to love you_

_It's not like I'm above you._

* * *

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione's head snapped up as Ginny's appeared in her fireplace. The red-head had a devious smirk on her face as a magazine came flying through the green fire. Hermione picked it up, scanning the page.

"You've got to be joking?" The middle section of witch weekly was showing a large photograph of Draco Malfoy leaving her apartment in the middle of the night. The top of the article read 'Golden Lovers.' Hermione hated that title. "Bloody hell, who comes up with this stuff?" Now the whole world will think she slept with Draco Malfoy.

"Well honey what did you expect? Draco Malfoy equals trouble," Ginny smirked as she watched Hermione, who just sighed and rubbed her forehead as she read the article out loud.

"Draco Malfoy, recently released from Azkaban, was seen leaving the home of Golden Trio member, Hermione Granger, late last night. Sources confirmed that the two of them had spent the day together in the apartment. Could something be brewing between the former Death Eater and the Golden Girl?" Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at this nonsense. Those bloody people at Witch Weekly never cared about who they wrote about or why. This was bad, what if this somehow reached Ron? It would hurt him terribly. During her...darker years, their relationship was under tremendous strain. Ron couldn't offer her the emotional support she needed, and she couldn't give him what he needed. They parted on good terms and remained friends, but she knew Ron still felt something for her. He was very hard on himself for not being able to give her what she needed, but he understood that she didn't want a relationship anymore. It was not him, it was her, and that was true. She couldn't be in a relationship, period. She was too broken beyond repair, even for Ron, the person who has always been by her side. She would always remain loyal to Ron, but they were better off without each other. When he was in town he usually stayed with her, but it was only for a few nights. He worked with the international auror division, so he traveled a lot. They were still rounding up Death Eaters from all over the globe. Most of them scattered after the war around Britain and Hermione, Harry and Ron worked to round them up, but when they realized there were Death Eaters overseas they needed to branch out. That was around the time Ron and Hermione started having problems, so he volunteered to go overseas, while Hermione left the autor department completely. It was never what she wanted to do with her life.

"Well they sure know how to spin a story," Ginny said.

"Hopefully it'll blow over, I don't think I'll be seeing him again any time soon," Hermione said, tossing the magazine to the side. She did not have time for weekly gossip, which is why she never subscribed.

"The Wizarding World thrives for this kind of gossip, you're going to have to tell people it's not true," Ginny said.

"Or I could just hide until it goes away."

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Since when do you hide from idle gossip? You've faced Death Eaters, this should be easy!"

"I'd rather take a Death Eater than deal with a bunch of witches and wizards who have nothing better to do than stalk my apartment," Hermione huffed, pushing a stray curl back in place. "I'll write Witch Weekly a letter, telling them that nothing happened." Hermione stood up, walking over to her desk that sat in the corner.

"Whoa there, that might not be the best idea," Ginny's head disappeared for a moment before her whole body appeared in the fireplace. Ginny walked over the Hermione, snatching the parchment away from her. "These people thrive on juicy stories, and what's more juicy than two rivals turning into lovers?"

"We're NOT lovers," Hermione hissed at Ginny.

"I know, but the world doesn't. Don't write them a letter, they can use it against you. The best thing for you to do is to just go out and show everyone you're not with Malfoy."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Since when are you the expert in gossip?"

"Please Hermione, I write for the Prophet remember? You learn how to deal with these people."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, giving in. She didn't have the strength to argue with Ginny. "What do I do?"

* * *

The next month passed in a flash and before Hermione knew it, it was time to return to Hogwarts. She felt as giddy and nervous as a first year as she packed the last of her things in her trunk before shrinking it down to pocket-size. She always took the train to Hogwarts, she enjoyed the journey as much as the destination and the train brought back wonderful memories. Teachers were supposed to live at Hogwarts, but some of them, like Neville who was married, had permission to go home on some evenings. Hermione only went home in the summer holidays as she was Head of Gryffindor House, so she needed to stay. She could floo to Hogsmeade and then head up to the castle, but she preferred the train. The last month had been quiet. Hermione took Ginny's advice and just continued living her life as if nothing happened. The gossip died down within a week and she didn't see Malfoy again, so it was a win.

Hermione checked her watch, seeing that it was almost time to leave. She was meeting the Potters at Kings Cross and she didn't want to be late. She quickly put her trunk in her cloak pocket and made sure she had her wand and that everything was locked up before apparating to Kings Cross. The station was busy as ever, young witches and wizards were all over the place, talking excitedly about another year at Hogwarts. Hermione spotted the Potters right away and went to greet her friends.

"Aunty 'Mione!" Teddy ran over to Hermione, almost knocking her over as he hugged her tight. "I'm so excited, do you think I'll be in Gryffindor? Huh? Will I?"

Hermione laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I'm sure you will be Ted, just be yourself." Teddy smiled up at Hermione before bouncing back to Harry and Ginny.

"Where are the rest of the kids?" Hermione asked as she hugged Harry and Ginny.

"Andromeda took the little rascals to get some ice cream, although now that I think about it maybe sugar is a bad idea," Harry laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired as usual, but Hermione could tell he was excited to see Teddy off.

"Hermy! Hermy!" Andromeda come into view, a bouncing baby Albus on her hip and James by her side. James was pulling her toward Hermione and Albus looked very excited to see her. He couldn't say 'Hermione' yet, so he called her Hermy.

"Hello Hermione," the older woman greeted her as Hermione kissed Albus' head and hugged James.

"Hi Andromeda. Are you guys ready to go through?" Hermione asked as she looked at the barrier. It was almost time for the train to leave.

"Yes come on, we don't want to miss the train," Harry said as he took James from Andromeda. One by one all of them raced head first through the barrier. Hermione went last, bracing herself out of habit as she went straight through the wall. Platform 9 and 3/4 was covered in smoke from the scarlet Hogwarts Express, kids were bustling around to get in the train and parents were saying their last goodbyes.

"You be good, and listen to Hermione," Harry was kneeling next to Teddy, fixing his now black hair. "Owl us if you need anything, or go to Hermione."

Teddy nodded, hugging Harry, Ginny and his grandmother before running to get a space on the train.

"Can I go?" James asked, tugging on Harry's leg.

"Not yet, you have to be as big as Teddy to go to Hogwarts," Harry smiled.

"I'm almost as big," James said proudly and Harry laughed.

"Almost, but not yet."

"Watch out for Ted," Ginny said before pulling Hermione into a tight hug.

"I will, you know I will." Hermione hugged Ginny back tightly. "I have to go, I have Prefects to brief."

Ginny let Hermione go and Hermione greeted her friends before climbing into the front car of the train. She watched the kids hanging out of the windows, waving to their parents and she smiled. It was going to be a good year.

The train ride went fairly quickly. Hermione briefed the Prefects on their duties for the train ride and what to do once they arrived at Hogwarts before settling in with a book. She resurfaced hours later when the train stopped in Hogsmeade. Hermione waited until all the kids had left before making sure the train was clear. Once she was sure the train was clear she left to go up to the castle. There was one carriage left and Hermione stopped to gently stroke the Thestral's mane before getting on. The ride up to the castle was always her favourite part, she loved the view of the brightly lit castle against the inky black sky. It always took her breath away. She was home.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Hermione smiled at the first years gathered in front of her. They were awe struck, their eyes traveling all over the entrance hall. "Beyond those doors is the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Once you are sorted into a house you will be in that house for the next seven years."

The first years whispered excitedly to each other before hushing up as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Follow me," Hermione said before leading them into the Hall. She smiled as she watched them over her shoulder. The Great Hall was a magical place. Tonight the sky above them was clear and the floating candles lit the whole hall brightly. The other students sat up straighter, they were always eager to see the first years. "Now when I call your name you will sit here and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head." Hermione stepped up on the platform, picking up the scroll with the first years' names on and the Sorting Hat. She enjoyed doing this and she was over the moon when Professor McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, asked her to take over.

"Abigail Blake." A small girl with dirty blonde hair walked up to the chair, sitting down. Hermione put the Hat on her head and moments later it shouted out: "Hufflepuff!" Hufflepuff cheered as the little girl made her way over to their table.

"Alicia Carstairs." A raven haired girl walked confidently onto the platform, sitting down. "Ravenclaw!" The Hat shouted. "Teddy Lupin," Hermione called. She watched as Teddy nervously walked up to the chair, sitting down. The Hat was barely on his head before it shouted out: "Gryffindor!" Hermione smiled, Lupin would have been proud of his son. And so the sorting went on, and for another year Slytherin House got no new first years. After the war Slytherin House became branded as the House of the Death Eaters. No one wanted to be in Slytherin, and those that were placed in Slytherin were treated horribly. Hermione did not condone this kind of behaviour. Slytherin was associated with Voldemort and his followers, even now after the war. It was unfair, since the children in Slytherin were being blamed for something they had no part in. After the Sorting Hermione took her place at the professors table and McGonagall stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" The Hall burst out in cheers and McGonagall hushed them.

"I have a few announcements to make before we feast. First of all we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Draco Malfoy, who will also be the Head of Slytherin House."

**Please review! Thanks to those who reviewed! **


	8. Changes

**PS: I rewrote this, I didn't like the other ending. **

* * *

**Changes**

_I was left to my own devices_

_Many days fell away with nothing to show_

_And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we loved_

_Grey clouds rolled over the hills, bringing darkness from above_

_But if you close your eyes_

_Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all? _

_How am I going to be an optimist about this? _

* * *

"Professor I am begging you to reconsider," Hermione pleaded with McGonagall later that night in her office. Professor McGonagall started sternly at Hermione over the rim of her glasses. Draco Malfoy was also present, dressed in his teaching robes. He looked a lot better than the last time Hermione saw him, he was less skinny and a little colour had returned to his cheeks. His hair was slicked back in its usual style and his signature smirk was present on his lips. He seemed to be enjoying this. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock when McGonagall announced that Malfoy would be taking over Slytherin House and that he was going to be teaching DADA. She did not think it was wise to let an ex Death Eater/convict teach children.

"There is nothing to reconsider Professor Granger, Professor Malfoy was by far the best choice for the position," McGonagall said as she looked between the two of them. She had seen many years here at Hogwarts and she had seen numerous professors come and go, especially Dark Arts professors. Even after Voldemort's death people were afraid to take on the position, the war had left deep wounds on people and on Hogwarts. She knew that if she didn't act soon that Slytherin House would cease to exist and DADA would become a taboo subject. "I don't have to explain to you the importance of teaching children Defence Against the Dark Arts, do I?"

Hermione sighed, she of all people knew how important that subject was, without it they probably would have lost the war. If it wasn't for Harry who taught them she didn't know where she would be. She had no doubt that Malfoy knew his stuff, but maybe he knew a little too much. "Professor..." Hermione shot Malfoy a look, unsure of how to phrase her response. Malfoy just smirked at her, giving her a knowing look before turning to McGonagall.

"I think what Professor Granger is trying to say is; should an ex Death Eater be allowed to teach children? And should he be allowed to go near the Dark Arts?" His voice had changed too, the familiar drawl was back and he spoke with a little more feeling now. There was actually something behind his words other than pain.

Hermione blinked, shocked that he would put it so bluntly. "I wasn't going to say it in so many words, but that's the gist of it," she said, turning back to McGonagall. She could feel Malfoy's icy gaze on her back and she tried to shake it off. "Surely the parents must have concerns?"

"I will deal with the parents if and when there are concerns. Professor Malfoy has more than proven himself to me and last time I checked I was the Headmistress," McGonagall said, indicating that the conversation was over. She looked between the two of them again, she might be old but she wasn't oblivious to the tension between them. She knew they had a rough past, both of them emerged with scars from the war and both of them were trying to heal. Hermione wasn't giving Draco enough room to make up for what he did in the past, even though his intensions were good, the outcome was still bad. Hermione didn't understand Draco's choices and McGonagall feared that she never will, but it was time to let go and grow up. People change and she sincerely hoped that both of these young people before her would change for the better.

"Professor Granger, I urge you to give Professor Malfoy a chance. He has paid his debts these last ten years, give him a chance."

"Professor I…" Hermione trailed off, struggling to find the right words again.

"Professor Granger is afraid that I'll revert back to my old ways," Malfoy spoke up again, this time moving to stand next to Hermione. Hermione tensed, her breath catching in her throat. Could he read her mind now? She turned to face him, finding his dark grey eyes staring at her. "I can assure you Granger, that I am not about to return to my old ways." Malfoy lifted up the sleeve of his left arm, showing her the place where his Dark Mark had once been. Now there was a scar much like hers, cutting deep into his skin, branding him. 'Traitor.'

Hermione blinked, it felt like he had just punched her in the stomach. How was it possible? Where did he get it and who gave it to him? What had he done that branded him a traitor? Before she could ask him about it he pulled his sleeve back down. Hermione's gaze met his again and she swallowed as she saw the ghosts dancing behind his grey eyes, haunting them both.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have classes to prepare for." And with that he left, leaving a stunned Malfoy behind. Hermione sank into one of the chairs on the other end of McGonagall's desk, running a hand through her curls.

"Professor, I'm not sure I can work with him being here."

"That is utter nonsense and you know it Hermione Granger."

Hermione's fingers lightly traced her scar, remembering how Malfoy just stood there, watching. McGonagall caught her rubbing her arm and she sighed.

"Since when do you let that mark defy you? You may be muggle-born child, but you are a witch, the brightest one of your time, might I add. You once wore your status proudly, you shoved it into every Pureblood's face when they tried to take you on because you knew you were just as good as they were. I know you've been through a lot, but you have to learn from the past and become stronger, not weaker."

Hermione looked up at the old woman sitting opposite her.

"How did you know about the mark?" She told very few people, only Ron and Harry knew about it. McGonagall gave her a warm smile, sitting back in her chair.

"An old woman has her tricks. You are not the first one to be marked like that. Lily Potter had the same one, back then the Death Eaters were branding people left and right." Hermione was receiving shock after shock tonight, not only did she find out that Malfoy had the same mark, but Harry's mother as well. Lily Potter was one of the bravest women she had ever known, if Lily could do it, why couldn't she?

"Thank you Professor."

"Don't thank me, promise me you'll give Malfoy a chance?"

Hermione nodded slowly, she would be brave again, and she would try to give him a chance.

* * *

Hemione was not having the best night. After her talk with McGonagall she had to make sure the new first years had settled into their dorms and she had to brief the new Gryffindor prefects on their duties. It had turned into a very long night and she wanted nothing more but to fall into her cosy bed and close her eyes. She didn't even want to think about the Draco Malfoy situation. Hermione pushed open the door to her office, which was adjecent the Charms classroom. The Professors each had a small bedroom at the back of their office, Hermione's was nice and cozy and a little bigger because she was Head of Gryffinor. It had it's own little living room, decorated in gold and red,and it's own bathroom. Her office was dark except for the four beams of moonlight that shone through the windws. The last beam of moonlight sone directly on her desk and Hermione caught view of a dark figure standing there. Her wand slid out of her robe, but before she could even utter the words 'stupify' the figure turned, revealing his familiar platinum bonde hair.

"Malfoy," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, lowering her wand. It took a moment for that fact that he was waiting in her dark office to sink in and she slowly lifted her wand again. "What do you want?"

Malfoy eyed her warily, pulling his wand out and whispering 'lumos.' The bright ball of light settled in the middle of the room, illuminating the office. "Easy with that wand Granger." He slipped his wand back into his pocket, indicating that he wasn't going to use it on her. Hermione slowly lowered her wand, not moving an inch. She wanted as much space as possible beween them.

"What do you want?" She asked him again. He smirked, clearly enjoying her discomfort. He picked up the black feather that was laying on her desk, examining it with great interest.

"I came to talk," he simply said, turning the feather over in his hands.

"As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to talk about," Hermione said, keeping her wand by her side. She promised to give him a chance, but she didn't promise that she would trust him.

"You know that's not true, Hermione." The way he said her name made her blood run cold. There was a sinister undertone in his smooth drawl that made her skin crawl. He saw the raction he was getting and he pushed off the desk, crossing the room and coming to a stop right in front of Hermione. Her eyes darted toward the door, looking for an escape route, but he blocke her path. She looked up at him, her brown eyes staring into his haunted grey ones. It took her a few seconds t get her voice back.

"What do we have to talk about, Draco?" She was surprised that she sounded so calm when she was panicking inside. He was so close she could smell his minty aftershave. It smelled good.

"A lot of things, Hermione," he smirked, runnig the tip of the feather over her cheek. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she shivered at the touch of the feather. He leaned closer to her, his lips by her ear. She was petrified, she couldn't move. He mind yelled at her body to rwact, but she couldn't. He had some kind of power over her and she wasn't strong enough to oversome it. "All in due time," he whispered in her ear before he was gone, leaving Hermione alone in her office.

When she finally got her breath back she was furious. How dare he come into her office like that and put on that kind of show? What game was he playing? Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, making her way into her room and shutting the door behind her, locking it just as a precaution. She had no idea what Draco Malfoy had planned for her, but she was not about to get herself into that position again. She would lock her office from now on and she would make sure she was never alone in a room with him. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of having some sort of hold over her, she was stronger than that.

Draco Malfoy was seriously underestimating Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Review please! **


	9. Wings

**Wings**

_Sunlight comes creeping in_

_Illuminates our skin_

_We watch the day go by_

_Stories of all we did_

_It made me think of you_

_Under a trillion stars,_

_We danced on top of cars_

_Took pictures of the state_

_So far from where we are_

_They made me think of you_

_Lights go down_

_In the moment we're lost and found_

_I just wanna be by your side_

_If these wings could fly_

_For the rest of our lives._

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned his head on the cool stone wall of his prison cell, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths. He just had to keep breathing, that's all. If he kept breathing he would survive. He just had to survive. He shivered, pulling his tattered cloak around his shoulders. The cell was dark, the only light coming from the small hole in his cell. It hardly qualified as a window. Outside he could hear the ocean hundreds of feet below, crashing against the walls of Azkaban. Every now and then a dementor would glide by, blocking out the light of the moon. The dementors particularly enjoyed him. They infested this dark and filthy place, they gloried in the decay and despair, they drained all the happiness and hope from him and they left him a shell of his former self. They fed off all he had done, bringing horrible memories back to the front of his mind, memories he would love to forget, yet it was those memories that kept him sane. Reliving the pain of losing her, of hurting her, was stronger than what any dementor could do to him. He knew that if they fed on him long enough he would become just like them, soulless and evil, which wouldn't be hard since he already considered himself one of the foulest people he knew.

Fortunately for him, that didn't happen, as the new Minister of Magic got rid of the dementors around his second year in Azkaban. The new prison guards kept the prisoners in line by employing the Cruciatus Curse, keeping them too weak to attempt to escape. In a way the prison became more humane, the Cruciatus curse was only used when someone stepped out of line, but Malfoy suspected there were other charms at work to keep the prisoners weak. He never got to finding out.

Hating someone was easier than loving someone, but there was a very fine line between the two of them and no matter what he did to her, he couldn't hate her. He made her hate him, he had done everything in his power to ensure that she hated him and it worked brilliantly. She hated him, but not as much as he hated himself for all that he had done. He just had to keep telling himself that it was for the best, it was to protect her. He had to protect her, it was easier for her to hate him than for her to love him. If she had loved him it would have gotten her killed, it would have gotten them both killed. They lived in an extremely dangerous time to fall in love and he couldn't allow her to get hurt because of him, so he hurt her himself. He just had to keep telling himself it was the right thing to do.

Draco looked out of his window again, the clear night sky was a welcoming sight, so was the absence of the dementors. His father had gone mad before he could and bashed his own head in with a plate. Draco was allowed out of his cell to bury his father in the courtyard and to see his mother. Draco didn't feel any sadness when his father passed, the man didn't deserve to live anymore.

Then the day came when he was called from Azkaban by the new Minister of Magic to see if it were possible to lighten his sentence. He had no idea who the Minister was, but when he found out he knew his chances were shot. She wasn't the only one he tricked into hating him. Harry Potter had saved his life despite everything he had done to him, he knew Harry was a good person, but reducing his sentence might be asking for too much. He would take his chances though, it couldn't hurt.

He was terribly wrong about that.

It hurt more than he could ever describe it. His sentence was being reduced, which was a relief, but it was what happened in the courtroom that pulled out his heart.

Her hand was the only one in the air. He could see the hatred in those brown eyes, a hatred so deep he knew she could never love him again. He did a marvelous jab, but maybe he did it too well. He knew why she hated him, the memory was too clear...

* * *

**Malfoy Manor 1995**

Malfoy stood watching, his face white as ash. No, this can't be happening. He thought they were smarter than that. How on earth did they get caught? She was on the floor, Bellatrix holding her there. She was sobbing, pleading, screaming. His heart jerked with each scream and he had to keep himself rooted to the spot. Every instinct screamed that he had to help her but the rational part of him knew he couldn't afford to. If they found out...they would not only kill him but they would kill her and string her up for everyone to see. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"Please...stop..." She sobbed as Bellatrix just cackled. He could see the blood trickling down her arm and onto the floor. He knew that word would mark her forever. He knew that she would never be the same again. He finally snapped and his wand was raised. He would deal with the consequences, he just had to get them out of here.

"Stupify!" He yelled as the stream of red hit Bellatrix on the back and she collapsed on top of her. He wasted no time rushing over to her side. He pulled Bellatrix off her before pulling her into his arms. She was still sobbing. He looked at her arm, brushing his fingers gently over the mark.

"Ssh baby...it's okay...it's okay...she won't hurt you anymore." She wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face in his strong chest. He didn't know why, he'd been altering her memories for the past two years, but she still clung to him like she knew. "We don't have long," he told her as he kissed the top of her head, holding her tightly against him. They could have gotten out of here that second, he could give her memories back and they could run right now, but he knew they would never forgive themselves. They still had a part to play. Bellatrix was starting to stir just as Harry, Ron and Dobby came running into the room. Their eyes widened as they saw her in Malfoy's arms and he didn't think twice about what he was about to do.

He picked her up, handing her over to Ron.

"I'm going to erase your memories of this Harry, for her sake and for mine," Malfoy said as he pointed his wand at them. He didn't give Harry the chance to protest. "Obliviate."

He replaced their memories of him helping them with him just looking on, taking pleasure in their pain. He would always be a foul git to them, it was too late to change it now, he just had to keep telling himself that for once in his life he was doing the right thing.

He watched as their eyes glazed over before they returned to normal. He knew the moment she looked at him that this was the last straw, the resentment that filled her eyes would only grow. There was nothing he could ever do to fix things between them, she wouldn't let him.

Bellatrix had gotten to her feet now.

"Disarm me Harry!" Malfoy told him and Harry didn't waste any time doing it. Bellatrix shoved him out of the way, but Harry and Ron, with the help of Dobby, were faster. They were gone before she could get to them. Malfoy breathed, at least they were safe now. Bellatrix turned to him.

"Traitor."

* * *

**Present**

Malfoy's eyes shot open as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his face as he took a deep breath. What was he thinking?

He pushed his silver and green sheets off and made his way over to the bathroom. The early morning light was already filtering through the windows, it was one of those rare nights that he actually got some sleep, even if his sleep was haunted by his past. He leaned against the sink, taking another deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart down. He regretted a lot of things in his life, but that was his biggest regret. He shouldn't have erased their memories, he should have gone with them and he should have fought on the right side, but things were rarely that easy. He opened the tap, putting his hands underneath the cold water before splashing his face a few times. Why did he come back to Hogwarts? He was Draco Malfoy, he could have done anything with his life. He was still young, only 28. Why did he have to go to the one place where his mistakes would bite him in the ass every day? He had no idea what he was doing. He should be trying to make things right between them, but the bad blood between them was thick. Instead he was just being a dick to her like always.

"Bloody brilliant Malfoy," he scolded himself as he raked his hands through his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror again, reminding himself why he really was here. As much as it was for her, he had other plans too. He was going to fix what he could; his House.

Later that morning Draco stood in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room, a slight smile tugging on his lips as he took in the familiar scene. It hasn't changed a bit. The green lighting from the lake still illuminated it and the green couches still stood in front of the fire place. He spent a lot of time in front of that fire place. He watched as the six Slytherin students trudged out of their dorm rooms and seated themselves on the couches. They looked tired and not at all enthusiastic about the coming school year. There were four seventh years, one sixth year and one fourth year. All of them looked equally miserable with their current situation, but he was going to change that.

"As you all know by now, my name is Draco Malfoy and I am your new head of house."

The kids shifted in their seats, avoiding eye contact with him. Finally one of the seventh years spoke up.

"You were a Death Eater," she said before lowering her gaze again.

"What's your name?" Malfoy asked as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them all. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Tehillah."

"Yes Tehillah, I was a Death Eater. I don't have to defend my actions to any of you, or tell you why I chose to be one, because in the end it was my choice and I have my reasons for it. I know earning your trust won't be easy, but I am going to try." Malfoy's gaze moved over each of the students as a few of them looked at him.

"You can start earning our trust by telling us why you became a Death Eater," Tehillah said, not backing down from the subject. "Not a single one of us here are pureblood and we wouldn't feel comfortable with having an ex Death Eater as a head of house."

It was clear that Tehillah was the more outspoken one of them all, and that she felt protective over the rest of the students. That was a hood thing, it meant that they were loyal to each other. She reminded him a little of Hermione.

He ran his hands through his hair. "There are a lot of reasons, and what you all should understand is that war is complicated. I became a Death Eater because I had to protect the people I love from getting hurt. As you may know most of the members in my family were Death Eaters, if they found out I was in love with..." Malfoy stopped and cleared his throat. "It doesn't matter, you have your reason."

"You can't leave us hanging like that!" The fourth year spoke up, sitting up a little straighter. She had blonde hair and large glasses that framed her face. "Oh I'm Abby by the way."

The corners of Malfoy's mouth pulled up in a smirk and he shook his head. "I can and I will. All you need to know is that I left the Death Eaters before the war ended. What's important to me now is winning your trust."

"Why?" One of the seventh year boys spoke up as he looked at Malfoy. "Why is it so important to win our trust? Why do you care? The last head of house didn't." The boy reminded Malfoy of himself, except he had light brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Marcus," he added on.

"It's important to me Marcus because this house is my house too. I'm not the last head of house. Slytherin has gained a dark reputation, one that I know we can change. Look around," Malfoy said as he gestured at the empty common room. "I remember when this common room was full of students, laughing and having fun. Do you want this to be your fate? Your legacy? Tehillah you mentioned that none of you were purebloods, well that never mattered. Being in Slytherin is not about your blood status, being in Slytherin is about being a leader, being loyal, intelligent and determined. All of those qualities can be used for good, and we're going to prove it."

"That's great, but how do we prove it?" Marcus asked, he was clearly very skeptical about all of this.

"We have to change the image of Slytherin. You all have to remember that not all dark wizards come from Slytherin. Some of the best people I know come from this house."

"Like who?" Another seventh year boy spoke up. "Garrett," he added.

"Severus Snape, he was Headmaster of Hogwarts during the war and he gave his life to save me and Harry Potter."

Garrett's eyes went wide as Malfoy mentioned Harry Potter and he sat up straighter, moving to the edge of the couch. "Who else?"

Malfoy almost smiled again. "Harry Potter himself was almost sorted into Slytherin because he had all the qualities that could make a great Slytherin. He was loyal, clever, resourceful and he had a certain disregard for the rules. Being in Slytherin does not make you a bad person. Great Wizards like Merlin came from Slytherin. It's what's inside that matters."

"So how do we do it?" Tehillah asked.

"First, loyalty. You have to show the school that Slytherin's stick together. If you can't be friends with the people in your house you can't be friends with people in other houses. Second, we're going to try to be nice to the other houses. You're not bad kids, we just have to show everyone else. Third, we're going to win the House Cup."

This grabbed everyone's attention as six pairs of eyes were now trained on him.

"How do we do that?" Garrett asked. "Slytherin hasn't won that cup in twenty years."

"Another trait of a Slytherin is cleverness. Do good in your classes, ask for help when you need it and offer help when you see someone who needs it. Do that and we should be fine. Now, how many of you can play Quidditch?"

"All of us can," Marcus said as he gestured to the four seventh years. "But Abby and Mika can't. Besides, we don't have enough players."

"That's alright, we can teach Mika and Abby. We don't have to win this year, it's not all about winning. We just have to get in the game and show some good sportsmanship. Marcus, I'm naming you team captain. I'll ask the Headmistress if we can play without a chaser in the mean time. Get on the pitch as soon as possible. Now come on, let's get to breakfast."

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy, accompanied by the Slytherin students, entered the Great Hall for breakfast. They were talking amongst themselves and one of the older boys appeared to be describing something in great detail to two of the younger girls. Malfoy was talking with the other three and instead of sitting at the teachers table he sat with them.

"That's the first time I've seen those kids happy," Neville said as he buttered his toast. Hermione and Neville weren't the only ones who noticed the change in the Slytherin students. The Great Hall was silent as they started at the Slytherin table in shock. It was the first time all of the students were sitting together and talking. "Looks like Malfoy is doing something right."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yeah, looks like it. I didn't know he was so good with kids."

Neville shrugged as he reached for the jam. "He seems like an okay bloke, Azkaban must have put things in perspective for him."

Hermione grabbed her own piece of toast along with some bacon and eggs. Her eyes never left the Slytherin table. She hoped for the students' sake that he was going to do right by them.

* * *

**Alright, so we reached that part in the story where it could have gone two ways. The first was make Malfoy evil and bring in a new Dark Lord. The second is what you see here above. I didn't want him to fall back into old habits, and I think this chapter is way more interesting than the first one I wrote up. Let me know what you guys think. **


End file.
